


call me babe

by soulxsheart



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and The Winter Soldier (2021)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes is a Mess, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sam Wilson Needs a Hug, Sam Wilson is a Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulxsheart/pseuds/soulxsheart
Summary: Sam calls Bucky "babe" and doesn't know how to act, but Bucky just needed that to take the next step, or not.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	call me babe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [call me love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/726249) by soulxsheart. 



> My first sambucky fic yey! I hope you guys like it! Just to remember, English is not my first language so forgive me for any mistake.

"Do you need anything from the supermarket?", he asked.

Sam had gone out to buy more food for the cats and more supplies for the house. The week had been stressful, he and Bucky had to go to northern Europe to investigate a family of mercenaries who had worked for Hydra.

The purpose of the mission was to observe and report to S.H.I.E.L.D. as much information as possible, but at some point he and Bucky were discovered and things didn't end very well. In the end the family was arrested, but Sam and Bucky left with serious scratches all over their bodies. All Sam wanted now was to take care of simple chores, like going to the market like a normal person.

"Yes, can you buy more catnip for Alpine?", Bucky answered on the other end of the line, his voice a little muffled.

Sam chuckled.

"Dude, you need to stop drugging your cat."

Sam could vividly imagine Bucky rolling his eyes right now.

"It's not a drug, Sammy. It's just a way to calm him down-", a falling metal noise invaded the line. "GOD, ALPINE! DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME?

Sam stopped in the middle of the cookie aisle trying to hear what was going on in the house.

"Are you sure the herb is for the cat? It looks like you're the one who needs to stay calm, Barnes."

Bucky grunted from the other side. Sam was trying to keep from laughing.

"He came out of nowhere!"

Sam shook his head, amused by the situation and looking for James's favorite cookies down the hall.

"What's happening there?"

"I was trying to get the cake pan and he popped out of the kitchen cupboard."

Sam stopped again.

"And what the hell was Alpine doing inside the kitchen cupboard?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Wait a minute. Are you making cake?"

"Yes."

"For God's sake, Bucky. Don't set the house on fire."

"Fuck you, Wilson.", but there was a tone of affection in his voice. "Have you got the cat weed yet?"

Sam smiled before answering. He loved that dynamic between them.

"I'm going to get it, babe.", Sam replied simply.

And then he froze. The weight of the word hitting his conscience. "Babe". It accidentally left his mouth. The other end of the line was silent.

"Sam..."

Fuck.

"Sorry, Bucky. I have to go."

FUCK!

**x**

Sam took a deep breath before opening the car door. Shit. He didn't know how to face Bucky after what he said. _Babe?_ Seriously? How could he be so careless? He leaned his head against the back of the seat and closed his eyes.

Sam would have to face Bucky sooner or later. After taking the groceries from the trunk, he headed for the elevator and pressed his floor button. His heart was pounding in his chest and Sam was trying to control his breathing. He closed his eyes again, the uncertainty of what would happen next was consuming every cell in his body.

When the elevator reached his floor Sam took tentative steps down the hall. He reached the front of the apartment, inserted the key and turned the latch. The fear of rejection dominated his mind.

The apartment's lights, to his surprise, were off.

"Bucky?", Sam called. No answer.

He put them on the counter after turning on the kitchen lights. With a frown and concern running down his spine, he started looking for Bucky around the rooms.

No sign of him anywhere.

_Shit._

Sam sank down on the couch with his head in his hands. Where did Bucky go?

And as if the universe was answering his question, Sam noticed a piece of paper on the coffee table.

_Sam,_

_I'm at Steve's. I brought Alpine with me._

_B._

Simple and straightforward. Sam snorted and crumpled the small piece of paper. A wave of frustration washed over his body. He had ruined his friendship with Bucky with just a miserable word. But then he felt some relief when he realized that he would not have to face the fact that he said what he said, at least for now.

Sam tried to focus on what he needed to do at the moment. He went straight to the bathroom with the intention of taking a hot shower and forgetting what had happened in the past few hours.

When the water touched his body, all tension evaporated with it. The water temperature made some of the bruises from the last mission sting again and images of Bucky didn't leave his mind, but Sam at least felt more relaxed when he lay down on his bed after his shower.

Figaro soon appeared to lie down beside him. Sam pulled him closer and as he closed his eyes he wished that Bucky was in the next room like every other night and that everything would go back to normal when he woke up.

**x**

The rays of the sun invaded his room through the window and Sam, forced to wake up, regretted not having closed the curtain the night before. Knowing he couldn't sleep anymore, he went straight to the bathroom to do his personal hygiene.

He would make breakfast so it was ready and waiting for Bucky when he woke up. But then, staring at his reflection in the mirror for a few minutes, the weight of reality filled the room around him.

"You fool.", he cursed his reflection.

Figaro, who was staring at him at the entrance to the bathroom, meowed to get his attention.

"Alpine is not here, baby.", he said as he bent down to pet the kitten. "It looks like it will be just the two of us for a while.", he explained with a sad smile.

He took Figaro on his lap and went with him to the kitchen.

"Breakfast time", he announced. Figaro meowed happily in his arms.

"All right.", he put the cat on the floor and took a small pot out of the shopping bags. "How about a special meal today, huh?"

Figaro, already knowing what was coming next, positioned himself in front of his pot of food, waiting for what his owner would give him. Sam laughed and put the cat's snack into the food bowl.

Then, he started making his own breakfast. He felt awkward about having to cook just one meal, usually he already had Bucky's breakfast ready before he left for his morning run. Trying to shake off such thoughts Sam put a calm playlist to play and went to the kitchen cabinet get what he needed.

It was when he opened the refrigerator that he got a surprise, the cake that Bucky was trying to make was perfectly positioned in the center of it. Sam smiled, he hadn't burned the house after all. He took the cake out of the fridge and was even more surprised to realize that it was his favorite flavor, chocolate with coconut. With the smile still on his lips, Sam placed the cake on the counter and went to make coffee.

As he poured hot water into the coffee filter, Sam noticed Figaro running towards the door and his heart froze. Alpine and Figaro always did this when he or Bucky came home. His blood seemed to run through his body in anticipation. When he heard the door unlock, Sam tried to control his nerves and act naturally.

"Good morning!", Bucky wished as soon as he entered and put Alpine on the floor.

Sam looked away towards the brunette as if he had just noticed his presence.

"Good morning.", Sam forced a smile and turned his attention back to the coffee.

He could feel Bucky's look in his direction, as if he were studying his movements. Sam tried to ignore him, but without much success. He wanted to find a way to make the situation less awkward as possible.

"So, how was it at Steve's?"

Bucky came over and sat on one of the stools near the kitchen counter.

"A little messy. He and Tony are trying to adapt the house for Morgan's arrival, so there are objects all over the place."

Tony and Steve met little Morgan at one of the orphanages in the area and had been fighting for her guard for months. A few days ago they received the news that they are fit for adoption and that they will be able to pick her up over the weekend. The news left all the Avengers excited for the arrival of the new little member.

"I bet they must be very happy.", Sam concluded smiling to himself.

Bucky laughed.

"Tony can't stop smiling. You had to see it, it's scary."

Sam looked at Bucky and their eyes met, he felt his cheeks burn instantly. An awkward silence came over the room.

Sam cleared his throat.

"Do you want coffee?", he asked without looking at Bucky this time.

"I do, please."

Sam nodded and poured Bucky a cup. He didn't know exactly what to say and do after that. He didn't know how to approach the subject and he didn't even know if Bucky wanted to talk about it, to tell the truth, nor was he sure he was ready.

Sam sat next to Bucky on the counter and started drinking his coffee.

"Sam...", Bucky started.

Sam looked away from his cup so he could face him.

"About what you said yesterday..."

Sam closed his eyes. Okay, he had decided, he didn't want to bring it up.

"Bucky, I'm sorry for what I said. But I don't want to talk about it, at least not now."

Bucky touched his arm trying to make Sam listen to what he had to say.

"You don't have to say anything. Just listen to me, okay?", he said softly. His eyes begging Sam to hear him.

Sam shook his head and stood up, avoiding Bucky's touch.

"I don't want to do this right now.", he said as he walked to the room without being able to face Bucky.

"Babe, please!", Bucky begged.

Sam stopped abruptly and turned slowly towards Bucky. Tears were streaming from his eyes.

"Don't do this to me, Bucky. Don't play with me like that.", Sam's voice was choked and more tears were streaming down his cheeks as he spoke.

Sam turned around ready to run to his room, but Bucky grabbed his arm to keep him from moving. Sam took a deep breath and pulled away from Bucky's hand.

"Sam, I'm in love with you!", he confessed, his tone desperate, as if he feared losing Sam if he didn't say those words.

He stopped again, his eyes wide and his heart pounding in his chest, but he kept his back to Bucky.

Bucky, uncertain, realizing that Sam had no reaction, decided to approach and slowly put his arms around his partner prepared to walk away if Sam didn't like the approach.

"I've been in love with you for months.", Bucky leaned his head against Sam's neck, inhaling his woody scent. "I never said anything because I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way and I didn't want our friendship to be ruined if you rejected me.", his voice was just a whisper now, as if it were a secret that no one else could know, only the man in his arms.

"Fuck.", he swore, releasing the air from his lungs. "You have no idea how much I love you, Samuel."

Bucky closed his eyes and increased the intensity of the hug, wishing Sam would love him back, wishing his heart wouldn't be broken after taking the weight he had been carrying in his heart for so long.

Sam hugged him back, holding his arms and squeezing him tight. Bucky felt Sam shiver and a sob escaped his mouth, tears wetting Bucky's arm that was pressed against Sam's chest.

"Hey, please don't cry.", Bucky asked cursing himself for having ruined everything between them. "Sam, look at me.", he whispered.

Without hesitating Sam turned and faced him, his eyes red and shining more than ever.

Bucky wiped his tears away with one hand while the other rested on Sam's waist.

"I'm sorry if all of this terrified you and compromised what we had, but I couldn't keep that feeling anymore, Sam. I-"

And then Sam kissed him. Not a soft kiss. No. Sam kissed him as if he had been waiting all his life for that moment. Bucky squeezed his waist and pulled him closer, their bodies pressed together. Sam placed his hands on the back of the neck and on the side of Bucky's face, deepening the kiss. Both in complete sync.

Sam was the first to walk away, panting. Bucky kept his eyes closed, still lost in the sensation of having Sam's lips close to his. Sam outlined Bucky's eyes with his fingertips admiring his beauty and his incredibly red lips from the kiss.

"James.", he whispered. "Can you look at me?"

Bucky opened his eyes with a smile on his lips.

"I can do whatever you want now, Sammy."

Sam laughed.

"Do you know what you can't do?"

"What?", Bucky asked confused.

"You will never stop me from loving you."

Bucky stared at him in astonishment. His heart was racing without believing what he had just heard.

"Are you serious?"

Sam nodded and kissed one of Bucky's cheeks.

"I would never lie to you. Much less about how much I love you.", Sam smiled and gave him a peck that turned into a passionate kiss. Bucky didn't want that moment to end.

"But you know, I have a question.", Sam said breaking the kiss.

Bucky nodded and led him to the couch. He snuggled into Sam's arms while Sam ran his fingers through his hair.

"Why did you go to Steve's after what happened?"

Bucky drew small imaginary circles on Sam's hand with his fingers.

"Because I freaked out. You gave me hope that you might feel the same way about me.", Bucky gave a weak laugh. "I freaked out because I didn't want to ruin things, I wouldn't know how to react when you got home. So, I went to Steve's house. He and Tony helped me calm things down and put my thoughts in place."

Sam kissed the top of Bucky's head.

"I was afraid that you were avoiding me. _I_ thought I had spoiled things between us."

Bucky turned and faced Sam, trying to memorize every inch of his face so he could keep the memory of that day forever in his memory.

"I love you so much.", Sam declared watching Bucky's cheeks turn red quickly with delight.

Bucky leaned towards Sam with the biggest smile in the world and kissed him, Sam smiled between the kiss and pressed his forehead to Bucky's.

"There is no one like you, James Barnes."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated! xoxo


End file.
